Teeny Bikini
by chaann
Summary: AU - Deidara is invited to go to the beach with the Akatsuki, sans Sasori. Why? Sasori hates the beach! Sasori tries to convince Deidara not to go and to stay home with him. Especially after Deidara talks about... The girls in bikinis! There is only one way to make him stay home. Deisaso/Yaoi/two part - happy summer!
1. look at this

"What? Where are we going, un?"

Hidan shoved at the back of Deidara's head in frustration. He had already yelled the good news through the blonds apartment like, six times! How loud was the music in his headphones?

He probably had it blasting.

Trying again, Hidan took a very deep breath, already making Deidara cringe in anticipation. "We! Are! Going! To! The! Beach! On! Saturday and Sunday!" He practically screamed each word into his friend's face.

Deidara wiped the droplets of Hidan's spit off his face and blinked harshly. Well that was hell to experience. On the other hand, the news was good though. I mean come on! Who didn't love spending a beautiful, warm, sunny day at the beach?

"You have got to be kidding me."

Hidan and Deidara looked over to the doorway to see Sasori, Deidara's roommate and bestfriend to be standing there. Oh, right. There was someone who hated going to the beach on a sunny, warm, and beautiful day. That someone of course was the dreaded and pissy Sasori.

Of course.

Stomping his feet, Hidan also shook his head like a child. "No! We are so totally going, so get like... Prepare and shit and let's go fuck everything up at the beach!" He yelled, carrying himself out of the apartment, ready to tell the next person from their group of friends the good news.

Why didn't he just text everyone? Who knows.

"We really need to change our lock." Sasori sneered, also taking his leave. "This is the last time I let you pick who gets the spare emergency key."

Removing his headphones from around his neck and pushing his work aside, Deidara followed his roommate down the hall and into the kitchen to carry the conversation on. "I usually hate it when you're right, but I ain't gonna hold back here... Sasori my man, you are right about that." He grumbled as he took a seat at the dining table which was in the kitchen, internally regretting that he once thought Hidan was the perfect candidate for the key holding job.

Sasori let out a satisfied grunt. He knew he was always right. It did feel really good to hear the blond admit it for once though. Man was this brat ever stubborn.

"Do you want any eggs for breakfast?" Sasori sighed, cracking two eggs into a bowl for himself before whisking them.

Deidara threw his hands in the air at this and hopped up. "Sasori! You're the best, un! Yes I would love some eggs." He shouted eggcitedly, as he threw his arms around the other male in a side hug. Reaching with the other arm, he handed the redhead two more eggs for him to crack and add to the beaten egg mixture.

The air in Sasori's head grew thicker as he was hugged. Stupid brat always made him feel like this. It was the worst because he knew very well that he could do leaps and bounds better than the stupid blond. The thing was every time he looked into those blue eyes, all self reasoning went out that window that was located above the kitchen sink.

Personality wise, Deidara was the worst. Irritating as hell. Like a variant of Hidan who instead talked about art rather than Jashin. Terrible taste in theart as well. Like, puke. Physically though, Deidara was delicious.

Chewing his bottom lip, Sasori let his eyes follow his friend as they returned to their perch on the chair. Deidara had a great back. Backside included. He could see each movement under the tight blue tee that he wore.

Yeah, Deidara was definitely eye candy.

Sasori placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front the blond and took his own seat across the two person table. Deidara took a bite which produced copious amounts of unnecessary moans, even though Sasori often considered recording them for his own personal use.

"So, hey man," Deidara started between bites. "you don't sound happy at all about the beach trip tomorrow. Why is that, un?"

Chewing a little more thoroughly at his next bite, Sasori sent Deidara a little glare. "I do not like the beach at all and for your information, I'm not going."

"At all? Not going!? But why!"

Sasori sipped at his coffee slowly, attempting to moisten his mouth for the doozy that was to come. Taking a deep breath he started, "The beach is smelly and dirty. It's far too crowded for any moments peace. The sun burns my skin if I don't apply a think layer of sunscreen all over my body every sixty minutes. Sand gets everywhere. Especially where you really don't want it. There are sharks that would just love to dine on my limbs... And once when I was a child, a seagull left an unwanted present on my head." and finished with a icy glare.

Deidara nodded along as Sasori spoke of his sorrows involving the great and wonderful beach. Sure all those things were fairly valid reasons, especially the last one involving the bird the shark one not so much. He was fairly certain that sharks did not want to bite his limbs off. For Deidara though, it was just... well...

"But what about the bikinis, un?"

Sasori's face dropped as he lowered his fork. "Excuse me?"

"Bikinis!" Deidara repeated, drawing an air bikini over the chest of his delicious body. "The whole point of the beach is looking at the bikinis!"

Scowling, Sasori ate a little faster to quell his injured feelings. "Now you have really got to be kidding me." He growled out. "All that shit you would put up with, just so you could look at a few girls in bikinis?"

"Well... yeah." Deidara stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean, it's a bonus if it has ruffles. I can really dig a good bikini with ruffles, un."

What was the answer Sasori was looking for, really? 'Nah my man, I was totally just pulling your leg. I would love to stay hime with you and you alone!' Now he could feel the heat bubbling up from his head to his feet. He hated the fact that Deidara was bisexual. That meant there were even more people he had to fight off with his power tools.

Curse this flirty, attractive mess of a man! Curse this horny brat!

Sasori wanted to try his question again. Surely Deidara wasn't serious. "You really, really just want to look at girls in bikinis?"

"Well..." Deidara started, taking a sip of his coffee. "I guess I'd like to look at anyone in a bikini. I bet you they would look really good on guys too." He sighed with a dreamy off stare. "Bikinis are hot, man."

This caught Sasori off guard. "So you'd stay home if there were... local bikinis?"

Deidara got up with an even louder sigh. Why did Sasori want to talk about his love of bikinis so much? It made him sad there wasn't bikinis around him at this very moment. Like a bad reminder.

Oh well.

Grabbing his plate alongside with Sasori's, Deidara put them in the dishwasher. "I guess, un." He mumbled as he got started on washing the pan Sasori had used to make the eggs. "I mean if you're not going to be there, well that's no fun, man."

Sasori blushed at that remark. The blond wouldn't have fun without him there? Maybe Deidara... Maybe he wasn't such an ass all the time after all!

"But I have to think about the more important stuff first. People don't just show up in bikinis!" He groaned in misery as if Sasori was the bad guy for not tagging along on this totally fun trip. "You have to go out and FIND them."

The more important stuff? Like the bikinis!? Alright. That's it.

Standing up abruptly, Sasori was fuming now. "Again with the bikinis!" He hissed as he stomped over; handing his now empty coffee cup to his friend. Turning on his heel, he left Deidara standing there with one brow raised high. "I'm going out for today!" He yelled, grabbing his wallet and keys off the small table near the door.

In a stupor, Deidara slowly finished washing the dishes. Each moment that ticked by made less sense than the other that passed. What was with that guy today? "It's as if he got sand in his pants without even going to the beach, un." He mused. Shrugging it off, he rinsed the bubbles off the pan and put it aside in the drying rack. "Oh well, I guess I'll see him a little later. Maybe then we can talk about how he's being completely unreasonable yet again."

-x-

Draining the boiling water from the noodles, Deidara then added the bottled sauce and blanched vegetables all into the stir-fry. Sasori sure seemed angry this morning, he hadn't seen the little guy all day! He felt as if he did something wrong for some reason, and nothing said I'm sorry better than a tasty dinner.

Oh, and this gesture was grand because Deidara did not like cooking. Well, he could only hope the redhead would return. He would hate to have cooked a real meal for no reason.

Suddenly there was a clack at the door making Deidara rush to it in excitement. The door had been locked so that could only mean that Sasori was finally returning or Hidan drove across town to yell at him again for some apparent reason.

Which as you can tell sounded very unlikely. Like hell Kakuzu would let Hidan waste gasoline like that. Although out of his friends, Hidan and Sasori sure did like to yell at him for no reason.

With a bright smile, Deidara greeted the red haired man that quietly entered their home. "Sasori!" He cheered. "Welcome home! I was worried about you. Man, you really should have returned my calls, un."

Sasori glanced up from taking off his shoes but didn't say anything. Honestly, Deidara was the last person he wanted to see at the moment. "Hello, Deidara." He Grumbled, moving the small purple bag in his hand from one to the other.

"I just finished making dinner, come get it while it nice and hot." Deidara mentioned; if that scrumptious aroma wasn't enough of a hunt there was food in the house. What didn't go unnoticed was that purple bag. "Oh? Did you do a little stress shopping?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder, pointing at what was in Sasori's right hand.

Gasping quietly, Sasori looked down at the bag and held it close. "Oh... This?" He murmured nervously. "Yeah... It's... a new varnish for my puppets. It was definitely..." He groaned. "A little more expensive than I would have thought it would be.."

Trotting down the hall with Sasori on his tail, Deidara nodded along. "Oh? Well I hope it proves to be worth it."

Because as an artist, Deidara could totally agree with something not turning out as planned. There had been far too many times where his sculptures did not explode like they should have.

Sasori just hobbled along quietly. "Yeah... Me too." He cringed a little as each step sent him a minor wave of pain. Which again did not go unnoticed by the blond.

"Hey man, are you alright? You're walking awful funny."

Okay, he liked it when Deidara paid attention to him, but all these questions? This was going too far! Or at least, more or less, Sasori just didn't want to answer any of them. "I'm fine." He hissed. "While I was, uh, out I pulled a muscle in my foot."

Deidara frowned hearing his friend injured himself. "Oh? Well if you're hurt how about this!" He yelled, scooping Sasori into his arms making his yelp in displeasure. "And a kiss better!" He the cheered, pressing his lips in a rough kiss to Sasori's temple.

"Blagh!"

This wasn't fun at all when actually it was so wonderful. Sasori was in heaven. Deidara was holding him! And he kisses him! He was like a bride, a princess, a - hold on a minute Sasori! You can't think like this!

"What the hell? Unhand me!"

That's better.

Deidara laughed as he lugged Sasori along. They were about the same height, short, but Sasori had a much smaller build than Deidara did; making carrying the other male fairly easy. "Not until we get to the dinner table, un."

As the two ate in relative silence, Sasori squirmed in his seat. He was in a lot of pain.

"Hey man, you okay over there?" Deidara asked from his side of the table. "You look like you gotta boner you're trying to burst with your thighs, un."

Sadly, after that remark Deidara was greeted with a slimy piece of red pepper tossed into his face. "Not that kind of language at the dinner table!" Sasori hissed, ready to fling another pepper slice.

Picking the pepper off his face, Deidara popped it in his mouth and smirked in triumph. If there was one thing that was always a joy, it was teasing the teeny redhead.

What would life be without him?

"Thank you for the food." Sasori still grumbled as he excused himself from the table and retreated down the hallway to his room.

Finishing the last bite of his own food, Deidara sighed. He still didn't know what was wrong with his roommate. Could it be... He was just the same pissy guy he's always been? No, this was different. Sasori wasn't producing a shaming aura aimed directly at him like he would have expected considering their odd argument from earlier in the day. Yeah, that couldn't be it. Perhaps he was mad that he was still going to the beach without him?

"Y'know..." Deidara spoke to himself quietly as he did the dishes. "That could be it. But if he thinks I'm going to stay home from flirting with cute girls in bikinis just because he's crankier than usual, he's going to have to try a lot harder to get me to stay, un. A LOT harder."

* * *

it didn't occur to me that I could have posted part one yesterday. oh well.

also, this wasn't what I wanted my first deisaso to be, but I got stuck on ending my other one and needed a break.


	2. look at this mess

Deidara stood in front of the bathroom mirror and leaned a little bit closer as he tied his hair up for the third time. That first three ponytails were not as straight as he would have liked them to be. Sometimes he really hated his hair, but come on! Be real. Like it was honestly ever going to be cut.

He was like a wild and proud lion and his hair was his glorious, ever flowing mane. Besides, there wasn't a person out there who didn't find his locks to he sexy as hell. Sasori included. Yeah, he saw the way that little worm would look longingly at his hair. Who could blame him? Sasori's hair was a short, frizzy mess while he had locks of golden heaven.

Deidara smiled fondly as he thought of Sasori. It made him look so cute though. What a darling little nerd.

Already in his swim trunks and tank top, Deidara huffed as he wondered what else he could do to prepare for the trip. His bag was packed with snacks, a couple of beach towels, extra change of clothes, wallet, charger and other necessities he would need since they were staying the night at a nearby hotel.

Looking at his body in the mirror this time, he flexed his arm and smirked proudly at the way the muscles on his arm bulked up. The new workout that he had been doing to prepare for the summer produced some really good results! He wasn't shirtless around his friends, minus Sasori since they lived together, that often. Inwardly though he was more than excited to show off these incredible results.

He thought he looked delicious.

Anyone who thought otherwise was dead wrong.

It was ten in the morning and Hidan the gang would be showing up in half an hour where it would be a one hour trip to the beach. This two day trip to the beach was going to be a blast!

"Man, I really wish Sasori was coming too." He grumbled as he checked his teeth over.

Deciding he didn't like what he saw, he grabbed his toothbrush back out from his bag and began brushing. "Hey man!" He called out as his hand made circular motions with the brush, foam barely escaping his lips. "This is your last chance, yeah! Are you coming or not?"

He was met with a moment of silence which for the redhead was completely normal. However, after a moment he was greeted with the click of a bedroom door opening and the subtle and light footsteps of his roommate.

"No Deidara, this is your last chance."

Well that's something weird to say... And Sasori said a lot of weird shit! Turning his head at the odd remark, Deidara's jaw dropped, allowing the toothpaste foam to ooze past his lips and down his chin.

"W-what?" He stuttered, not able to contain the shock in his voice, or the rest of the toothpaste as it landed on his shirt. "What, what?"

There Sasori stood at the doorframe in a hot pink - teeny bikini.

"What the... Ruffles." He gasped as he noticed the pink frills conveniently placed over the triangles that covered his petite friends chest, accentuating the pasty white canvas.

"So what is it going to be, brat." Sasori started as he took a stride to his blond friend. "Are you really going to a disgusting beach to stare longingly at women whom you have no chance with... Or are you going to stay here where you can get a close up view." He said gesturing to his treat of a body.

Deidara spat in the sink quickly before he launched himself to grab at Sasori.

"Ahem! You have toothpaste all over your face." Sasori scowled, sending Deidara away with a good shove. "Remove it at once before you get any closer."

Giving a hasty nod, Deidara wiped his face with the bottom of his shirt. Sasori rolled his eyes. "Classy." He grumbled, noting the new formation of saliva coming from Deidara's mouth.

The reaction was so fast though. Extending foreword, Deidara reached with tentacle-like arms that did not want to let go as he attached himself at Sasori's waist. Ogling the redhead, he yanked him closer with one arm firmly around the back as he ran his other hand over the pale skin with his other one.

Sasori flinched under the light touch but didn't move away. In honest terms, this was exactly what he wanted. Deidara sure did have warm hands though. It sent goosebumps over his cool skin. That would explain why the blond was such a hothead; he was always so physically hot.

Now to Sasori he's was hot in more way than one.

Running his hands along the naked waist, Sasori continued to shiver at the hands as they slunk around to his lower back; breathy sighs as they lightly touched certain areas. As the hands inched closer to his ass though, one small touch made Deidara's blue eyes widen in shock.

Gasping, he pulled away and twirled Sasori around much to his displeasure where he dropped down to one knee. It was there he saw what he thought he had felt. "Oh my god it even has the ruffles on the bum!"

"H-hey!" Sasori hissed looking back over his shoulder to see Deidara's hands and face too close for comfort. "Watch it you pervert!"

Watch he did indeed.

Deidara didn't respond the command though, just as Sasori really didn't try to fight him away from admiring his behind. Looking up with a far too mischievous glint in his eyes, Deidara carefully slipped his thumbs under the fabric that barely covered his cheeks. However he only did it a little bit to tease the redhead.

"Agh, what the heck..." Sasori started but stopped as the thumbs went in a little deeper under the fabric. Now he needed something to hold onto, just to keep steady. The touching... This was making his adventure of looking all around town for a stupid ruffled bikini worth it.

That and the stupid thing cost a bitch load of money. Why the heck is this little piece of fabric worth so much!? Plus he had to look around at the sizes since he needed the smallest size top considering he has no chest, as well as a good sized bottom that would contain his lovely dick and cute tush.

You could say that for once in his life, Sasori felt something for the female population. However not by much. He still didn't appreciate women.

Women spoke utter nonsense and were constantly trying to steal his man.

Slipping one whole hand under the fabric, Deidara gave his ass a slow and gentle squeeze before pulling away carefully. Sasori moaned as he bent a little foreword, pressing his ass back into the hand that was still touching him.

Hearing the fait moan, Deidara shook his head and smiled. "I-I gotta get me a better look at this, un." He said standing back up and dragging Sasori along to his bedroom by the wrist.

"Huh?"

Grabbing a footstool from his closet (which they have a few of in the house because face it, neither boys are very tall) Deidara led Sasori onto it. Standing back, he moved to sit on the edge of his bed. He had to appreciate this fucking incredible gift he was receiving.

Sure he liked both male and females, but he would always lean over to the male side more when it came to what would you rather eye up in a slutty outfit.

Bikinis were a favorite, yes. Although he would never turn down the chance to be with a sexy maid or naughty nurse. However, seeing the beloved bikini on his roommate and long time bestfriend was a completely new experience.

And not a bad one.

Here he could see what Sasori's body looked like. Deidara could see the thin upper body that failed to hide the protruding bones like his ribs and collar. His arms were thin and weak looking in comparison to his own which he worked to be strong. Deidara however knew Sasori's arms were weak even before any of this, purely based on how many jars he had been required to open for his pal.

Hm, looking at Sasori sure was making him hungry. Gazing on, the thing that really caught his attention was comparing the thin upper half to the thicker bottom half. It was straight for most of the body, but not including those circular shaped upper thighs.

What an odd shape.

It was really cute.

"Okay, now raise your arms."

Taken aback, Sasori crinkled his nose at the sudden command. "Excuse me?"

"Your arms, raise them, un."

Nodding slowly, Sasori cautiously raised his arms. Almost as if he didn't trust the blond. Which really, was fair reasoning on his part.

"Okay now put all your weight on one leg, un."

"What," Sasori started as he moved like Deidara asked. "like this?" He asked putting his weight on his left leg so his hip sort of jutted out.

Deidara shifted in his seat, more of his teeth being exposed as his smile grew. "Oh yeah." He growled huskily spreading his legs and leaning forward.

Sasori rolled his eyes is disdain but still grew pink under the looming stare. "O-Okay so what do you think? Do you still want to go to the beach? Or... would you rather stay h-here with me." He drawled out the last of it with a hint of somethin-somethin in his voice.

"Yeah..."

"Yeah?"

"...Yeah." Deidara mumbled again even quieter. "Now can you do that same pose but with your cute little backside facing me, un?"

Blushing furiously now in embarrassment, or just turning red from anger, Sasori sighed in frustration. Turning around slowly, he restruck his pose with his hands over his head and his hip jutted out. "Oh yeah, just like that." Deidara partially moaned, licking his lips. "Sweet lord, you sure picked a sexy bikini."

Sasori shifted under the longing gaze as he looked back over his shoulder. "Well it took awhile to find..." He mumbled, his confidence wavering as he caught Deidara's wandering eyes.

"Fuck, you look so damn sexy."

"Th-thanks..."

Nodding, Deidara bit his bottom lip as if trying to refrain himself. "Was this done, all for me so I wouldn't leave you all alone this weekend?" He asked taking a long shot with the question.

Sasori often didn't make a whole lot of sense when explaining or showing his feelings. Happiness was blank, sadness was anger, neutrality was blank, frustration was anger! Oh, and of course - anger was super anger.

Super anger did consist of smiling but holy hell was that ever terrifying. Deidara had learned quickly not to ask if Sasori was PMSing when the redhead experienced one of his famous bad days.

"Well, I was really doing it for your benefit of not having to suffer at the beach. Or die from shark attack. Or bird attack. Not to mention the is skin cancer. " Sasori grumbled as he slowly turned back around, lowering his arms since they were getting tired. "It would honestly be such a pain to find another roommate after you've suffered a beach related death. Besides, you're...not completely intolerable."

Deidara raised his brows at the compliment. A smirk crept on his face as it finally hit him. Sasori was jealous.

"Oh man, y'know, that really means a lot to me. All these nice words and this incredible visual treat." Deidara sighed, standing up. "Could you do me a favor and now lie on my bed?"

Sasori's awkward shifting came to a lurching halt at the request. "Pardon me!?" He screeched, stepping back. "What kind of guy do you take me for!"

Not that Sasori didn't want to leap into bed with the blond mind you. It's just... He was expecting to be swept off his feet. Woo'd with gentlemany ways like Deidara had used on all his past partners.

He had used such ways - right?

Deidara on the other hand ignored the holler or horror and stripped himself of his shirt so he was just in his swim trunks. "Fine!" He huffed sadly. "I guess you don't want to have swimsuit-fun-time." He then groaned, going over to his closet to pull out a new tank that didn't have toothpaste on it. "And here you got me all excited to feel and admire your true beauty."

Beauty?

Sasori's ears perked at this. "Wait, you find me that attractive?"

"Of course!" Deidara cried, taking a stroll up to Sasori who was still on the stool. He then pressed his lips into in area between Sasori's ribcages, kissing the skin lightly. "And besides, it's not every day your favorite guy in the whole wide world waltzes up to you looking so scrumptious." He sighed out, looking upwards through his eyelashes.

Sasori's heart now fluttered. Deidara thought HE was SCRUMPTIOUS? Like how he thought Deidara was delicious!? And what was this about being his favorite guy? Things were now beginning to overload in his brain.

"O-okay." Sasori stuttered moving away, crawling on his hands and knees to the centre of Deidara's bed. Rolling onto his back he looked over at the blond who had halted his redressing.

"Oh man, this is a million-billion times better than the..." Deidara stopped short, tossing the shirt far away as he gasped. Rushing to his bag that he left on the bathroom floor, he retrieved his phone. Walking back to his bedroom, he then dialed up Hidan and put it on speaker as waited for the hello, all before he wretched loudly scaring both Sasori and the other person on the line.

"Yo shit! What the fuck, Dei!?"

Panting, Deidara spoke into the phone in between breaths. "Hey... Hidan. Sorry... To say... This but I think... I may have the flu..."

"Flu?" Hidan repeated a little angrily. "I bet you it's some sort of poison that stick-dick laced in your food so he could keep you all to himself!"

"Mmm." Deidara moaned as he watched Sasori lazily open and close his legs, a bitter look crossing his face for being considered of doing such a heinous thing; as well as being called stick-dick. "Yeah, that boy is poison alright." Deidara said reaching foreword from the foot of his bed to rub Sasori's... Oddly smooth legs. All earning a sly grin.

"So I assume you're not coming?" Hidan asked now sounding upset.

Gagging, Deidara then gave a few fake but convincing coughs. "Yeah, sorry." He aplogized as he leaned in a bit to kiss the other males knee a couple time.

'Eh, no biggie. More bikini babes for me, sucka!" Hidan cried nasally as he hung up.

"Sucka..." Deidara repeated back as he as well hung up. Tossing the phone aside, he gave Sasori a flirty wink as he stood up. "Sucka indeed." He chuckled, placing a hickey on the small piece of flesh in between his lips.

Looking at Sasori dressed like this was a treat on its own. However there was something about being sprawled out on his bed like this that tugged at Deidara's heart strings.

"I'm gonna rub your body raw." He sneered as he climbed onto the bed so he was sitting at the redheads feet. Grabbing one of them he stroked the soft leg again all the way up the calve, to the thigh and very close the the bikini bottoms themselves. He repeated this motion of going up and down, rubbing the outer thigh a few times and then the inner part making Sasori sigh in delight - his fingers raking at any chunk of Deidara's skin he could reach.

Scooching forward, he grabbed the smooth legs and wrapped them around his waist as he held his hips snugly against Sasori's ass.

"Ahn..." Sasori moaned as he felt Deidara's hardening dick near his ass "What are you going to do now?"

Chuckling, Deidara rested his hands at the smaller males hips. "Oh, I don't know... This?" He asked as he ran his hands up the naked sides over to the chest, sliding under the ruffled bikini top.

Sasori gasped as the warm hands continued to wander his cool body. The running motion around his sensitive pelvic bones, sides and chest made his toes curl.

"Kiss me."

"Excuse me, yeah?"

Sasori reached sat up and lunged at Deidara, dragging him back down with him. "Kiss me all over." He repeated, shifting and lifting the left side of the bikini top up to expose his nipple.

"Ghhhkkklllggghun."Deidara moaned at the sexy action. Lowering his head to kiss the hard nubs, he stopped half way. A twisted smile curled on his lips. Arranging the top back to its original position, he sucked on a piece of skin just outside of the pink.

"What the heck - " Sasori grunted as Deidara kept up the action, leaving red marks around the ruffled top. "Hey! Wait - you're going to leave a weird shape."

Deidara held Sasori's arms down as he finished his task of making the older male look foolish by giving him a hickey bikini. Leaning back from the redhead he sent down a dominating smirk that made Sasori's bottom lip quiver in uneasiness. Lowering his head again he bit onto the string holding the thin halter top up and pulled it undone with his teeth.

"Oh my god Deidara, that had to be one of the cheesiest things you've ever done." Sasori sighed, rolling his eyes up at the younger male.

Deidara narrowed his own eyes and sent Sasori a lopsided smile. "Goodness, are you always such a downer in the sack?"

Sasori grunted at that and simply turned his head. Any way you looked at it, that definitely means yes.

Running his tongue up Sasori's throat, Deidara smiled as he felt it take swallow thickly. Even the minor vibration from a moan made him chuckle, also encouraging to slide his hand down the sides of the bikini bottom that was resting on his hip bones.

"This is such treat..." Deidara mumbled again, letting his hands and tongue wander some more, this time towards Sasori's mouth to kiss.

Said redhead huffed into the kiss but carried on. "You already said... something similar to that... So you can stop now." He said in between kisses.

"I'm sorry, what's that? You want me to stop?" Deidara asked, pulling away from fondling the other male; one eyebrow raised in question but a jackass smile.

Sasori hissed and grabbed at Deidara's wrist, pulling the hand back down so it rested on his cool body. "No you dumb shit!" He groaned, forcing the stray hand to fondle him. "This is a once in a life time opportunity so..." Sasori trailed off, but sent an uneasy look up to Deidara.

"So...?"

"You better... Take advantage of the gift you have been given..." He mumbled, placing Deidara's hand just under the pink bikini.

A moment went by with Deidara left in utter confusion. Take advantage with that he was given? What was he given, a free round at wacking the little guy off? Sex? Did Sasori want to be fucked and this was his weirdo attempt to seduce him because he had mentioned specifically that he liked bikinis? So Sasori was actually just jealous when he talked about the girls...

Oh my Jashin.

Deidara's smile grew wider.

"Ohh! You want my dick!"

Sasori stared up with an expression that was anything less than appalled. "Excuse me!?"

"It's easy!" Deidara laughed, leaning down to kiss at Sasori's throat, getting more and more into it - rougher and rougher. "It all goes back to you being jealous!"

"I am not! I was just looking out for your well being and how the beach could absolutely kill you. That and just for the girls in bikinis!? You're a moron, you brat!"

Deidara laughed as he got more and more handsy with Sasori palming his length every now and then. "Hey man, if you wanted to get busy with this wonderland, all you had to do was ask."

"You're a moron, moron!"

Moving to press his hips against Sasori's, Deidara moved their crotches together. Grinding down repeatedly he sent Sasori into a riot of moans. "You already called me that." He snickered, not taking the insult to heart.

Sasori lived to bring him down. It was sorta their thing together, but that's what made him so much fun to be around. An artist must always seek ever greater stimulation. Lest his senses go dull on him.

"Hnngh!" Sasori moaned rolling his head back pushing his spine into a curve. "I'm gonna cum if you don't ease up."

"Yeah, so?"

"It w-will ruin the bikini."

"Ah shit- you're right!" Deidara hissed, stopping all motion causing a mixture if a glare and relief from Sasori. "Here," he started, moving back down Sasori's body to remove . "Let's get this bad boy off and - "

He froze.

"Oh my Jashin."

"Don't laugh."

"Ohho my Jashin."

"You better not fucking laugh you brat."

Deidara couldn't help it. He burst out laughing at the silky smooth sight. "It's so neat and tidy down here!" He yelled tugging the front bikini bottoms down and under Sasori's sack and leaking member to keep the area exposed.

Looking down, Sasori felt heat in his eyes. "Shut up!" He hissed turning bright red. This was already humiliating enough as it was. How dare this jackass mock him for trying to look good as well as contain everything in such a little piece of fabric.

It was all for the blond in the end.

"Oh my Jashin is that why..." Deidara started but trailed off as he touched the soft legs, snickering before grabbing one of Sasori's arms and pulling it back so he could look as his armpit. It was no wonder the little guy looked so uncomfortable at dinner yesterday. "It's all smooth! It's smooth because you got a wax, un!"

"Unhand me!" Sasori yelled back with a struggle and an attempt to lodge his foot in Deidara's face. Throat area would work too. "You're really killing the mood here, you stupid little shit!"

Deidara eased his chuckling up and moved back down to Sasori's member. "Sorry sorry." He said grabbing at his friends' hips. "Here, let me make all it up to you with this..." Using his other hand he tucked all his hair behind his ears and lowered his mouth towards Sasori's still rock hard dick. Even though he claimed the mood was being killed - like hell he was losing this erection after all this.

Extending his tongue, Deidara licked up Sasori's dick lightly a couple times. Glancing up, he felt a twisting sensation in his stomach as he looked at his roommates hot, teary eyed face. He had never seen the guy like this. Ever. This was a whole new Sasori and he had feeling he was the only person on the planet to see anything like it.

Swallowing him, he slowly took the redhead deeper and deeper, only having to deep throat him once until -

"Ahn!" Sasori gasped as he came directly in Deidara's mouth.

Slurping up the cum, Deidara swallowed almost everything and wiped the excess dribble off of his face. Moving upwards he kissed Sasori on the lips and smiled as he was kissed back with the redhead wrapping his arms around his neck.

"That was fast, yeah?" Deidara mumbled against Sasori's tongue and lips as they desperately attacked his own. Almost as if they knew what was coming and this was an attempt to keep him from saying.

Sasori growled as yeah, it was said. "Shut up."

Hands pushed Sasori away as Deidara leaned back, going to undo the drawstring that held his swim trunks up. "You wanna carry on or are you too tried, mm?" He asked, slowly pulling them down so just the tip of his erection was exposed from his pants. There was no way he was going to guilt or make Sasori do anything he didn't want to do.

At least not yet.

Luckily for Deidara and his little problem. "Y-yes." Sasori stuttered, not able to believe he was going to actually have sex with his bestfriend. This was incredible! This was his every dream come true - he was actually going to lose his virginity to Deidara he was hey!

"Hey! You have it 'neat and tidy' down there is well!"

Deidara scoffed at this, still removing his trunks. "Yeah... So?" He asked looking down at his dick which was yes, neat. However was nowhere near as tidy as Sasori's.

"How come its not funny for you but it is for me?"

"Because I am normal man and know for a fact that you stay locked in your room and roam the Internet looking at puppet porn, yeah."

"I-I do not!" Sasori growled out in defense, however the growl was weak and unsteady. In all reality it was sort of true. Sure he had looked around at his options concerning his beloved marionettes, but he never got off to it. Pornography and sex had never interested him. The only thing that had ever caught his eye was unfortunately Deidara and him alone.

Not many options out there when you're a Deisexual.

Sasori glared up at Deidara but could hardly feel any real anger as the blond looked down with that sweet smile of his. He new that look. It was the same look that bastard gave kittens and explosions. That made a tickle in his stomach since it was also the look his friend would often give him.

"Do you love me?" Sasori finally asked, reaching up to caress his bestfriends' neck and face

Deidara snorted and nuzzled into the hand. "Hey man, I can't believe you even have to ask that. How long have we known each other, twelve... thirteen years?"

Closing his eyes, Sasori let out a heavy sigh. "Fourteen. You were nine and I was ten."

"Yikes!" Deidara laughed with his eyebrows risen. "And you're still with me?"

"It takes a lot of patience and a love in return to put up with you."

Deidara puffed his cheeks out in offense this time. "Oi! Aren't you supposed to say something cheesy like; no no Deidara! It's me who should be saying that!"

"In your dreams."

"What's in my dreams at the moment..." Deidara started before leaning down to kiss Sasori's neck, causing him to flinch at the tickling sensation. "Is plowing my sexy bestfriend in a bikini to my bed, yeah."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Hn, sure I guess we can do it just this once."

Cocking his head at this, Deidara then narrowed his eyes. "Just this once?"

"Well... Maybe we could possibly do it again if you prove to be satisfactory in bed."

"That's some big talk for the little guy who came hardly even fifteen seconds into being sucked off, y'know."

Sasori sent Deidara a little glare but that quickly changed when he felt Deidara pull away from the bed. "Where are you going?" He asked, still sitting there with his legs wide open, front of the bottoms yanked down and the bikini top half undone.

Instead of being with Sasori, Deidara had made his way to his dresser. Turning back he raised a finger and started to speak until... "I'm just - " He froze as he looked at his friend on the bed. "Holy shit that's hot, yeah."

"How many times are you going to tell me this? I - whoa!" Suddenly Sasori was jostled around in the bed as Deidara hopped back in, a bottle of lube and a condom in his left hand.

Grabbing at Sasori's legs, he busied his hand in correcting the bikini bottoms. Instead of stretching it down to expose the semi hard dick, Deidara this time pulled away the fabric area covering his hole to the side. Picking back up the bottle of lube he slathered it on his fingers and the hole itself.

"Are you ready?" He asked, pressing one finger just at the entrance of the quivering hole.

"Y-yeah."

Building up a dollup of lubrication on the tip of his finger, Deidara pushed it at Sasori's entrance. Slipping the first finger was a breeze after Sasori eased up on squeezing it with all his might. Slowly he began to open up more and more, but it wasn't until Deidara tried scissoring him that things seemed to take a step back.

"How you doin down there Mr. Tight Cheeks?"

"Ugh! It started off not so bad, now it's just... Ugh!"

"Yeah, I can remember the first time I bottomed... Shit that guy was merciless!" Deidara agreed, slowly pulling removing his fingers. "That dickwad spent a whole ten seconds stretching me, yeah."

"Well..." Sasori sighed. "It's not so bad... Anymore."

"Hm?"

Every push in Sasori would quietly moan now. "That little bit of pain actually feels kind of... good."

Deidara stared down blankly but didn't stop his finger movements. Raising his other hand though he moved towards Sasori's hip and down, raised and it and gave the exposed area of the cheek not covered by the bikini a quick slap.

Sasori gave a quick gasp and his spine curled before going back down. After being hit you would think he would yell at the blond. This time however he kept his mouth shut. Like hell he was going to let this idiot know he actually really liked that.

Too bad for him - Deidara saw the reaction and caught on. Smirking, he repeated the simple action but this time received a more exaggerated response.

"Ahh, my man likes a little S&M in his bed routine." Deidara nodded on, not laughing directly at the redhead but rather just smiling cheekily. "I would say that's a shocker, but now that I think of it, it sounds just about right, yeah."

Sasori had just about enough of being picked on.

"Are you always this chatty in bed or is this just with me?"

"Just you." Deidara chuckled, pulling out his fingers. "What can I say? I love talking to my man."

Ripping open the condom packet with his teeth, Deidara placed it over the head of his penis and pushed it down and covering his whole appendage. "Now a little more..." He trailed off as he applied more lube in an attempt to not hurt his friend.

Sasori let out a very shaky sigh in anticipation as he waited. He hated waiting. He had dreamt of this day for far too long. Like, from back when they were sixteen. However back then it was odd and he did everything to repress it because the idea, even the notion of sex usually disgusted him. "Okay, enough already! Hurry up and fuck me - sheesh!"

Deidara glanced up at Sasori with pursed lips but didn't say anything as he was feeling a bit self conscious about being called chatty. Instead he halted all his prepping and wiped his hands off on the beach towel sticking out of his duffle bag.

"Hey man, you ready?" He finally asked, pressing his dick at Sasori's entrance. "We're going all the way now."

Sasori simply nodded but his face spoke more than anything. The thing was Deidara could see the excitement in that small, twisted smile and the lust in his eyes.

Pushing in, Sasori cringed as his toes curled. "You oka - " Deidara started to ask until Sasori snapped at him.

"I swear if you ask me that one more time, it will be me fucking your ass next time!"

Carrying on by slowly sliding out and then back in, he scoffed. Deidara didn't want to be topped by Sasori any time soon. Like hell he wanted his kink preference pushed on him. That would hurt and Deidara just wasn't into the whole S&M thing.

"The thing is...ahn." Deidara sighed as he felt Sasori put a considerable amount of pressure around him. "What you're saying is that there is... Going to be a next time, yeah?"

Pushing into Sasori harder this time he got a louder moan out of the redhead. "Ah, yes! Yes we can definitely do this again another time!"

Deidara smiled brightly, more than happy that he was pleasing the other male properly. Picking up the pace, he angled around to where he generally located his own prostrate and thrusted in repeatedly.

Suddenly each of the few thrusts got him a loud throaty moan. Loud, but Deidara would have liked to hear Sasori be a little louder during sex. This guy was frightfully quiet since he was trying so hard to contain himself. So far the loudest thing he had gotten his roommate was to yell at him.

"Deidaraaa. Hit there again!"

"Hit there again, what?" Deidara repeated, looking for the missing word as he also purposely missed Sasori's prostrate.

"Please Deidara, please!" Sasori begged loudly. "Please, please!

Deidara bit his bottom lip. So his friend was a beggar type huh? That's pretty damn cute.

Angling back to position, Deidara struck the spot repeatedly making sure to tug at the leaking dick stuck between their bellies every so often.

Sasori was writhing now. Sweat was forming at his forehead while the hair at the back of his neck became damp. His face, neck and chest became flushed as he panted in search of air. Elsewhere his toes curled and his legs fidgeted, squeezing at Deidara with his thighs.

Deidara wasn't fairing much better.

"Maaan Sasori!" He finally moaned loudly, making sure to send the man below him a compliment. "You feel really good, yeah."

Sasori responded with a haggard moan and a poor, fluttering attempt to reopen his tightly closed eyes. "K-kiss me." He demanded, gripping at Deidara's forearm that had a firm grip on his hips.

Deidara respected Sasori's words and crashed their teeth together as they kissed. Pressing their tongues together, Sasori wrapped his arms around the younger males neck and kept him there, nice and close. Suddenly the sensation from his ass, dick and mouth were all too much as the coil that had been building up in his stomach burst.

Sasori moaned exceptionally loud into Deidara mouth as he came, his eyes rolling back in the process. Making sure to do it, he cried out Deidara's name in the moan.

It was hearing that moan that sent Deidara over the edge as well. Cumming fast and hard, he groaned Sasori's name and slowly milked out the last of semen into the condom as the other male slowly calmed his racing heart.

"That was... Wow th-that was the best." Deidara panted as he flopped down beside Sasori, face resting against his collar bone.

"Y-yeah..." Sasori panted along. "You were p-pretty good too."

Snorting, Deidara kissed at Sasori's throat making sure to suck at it as well. There was no way he was going to get away without having to spend the week hiding some big hickies after that mean quip.

After a moments time, Deidara pushed himself up on his elbows. "Hey, since we're not going to the beach today I was thinking we could go somewhere else that has water."

"Oh? Where would that be?"

Raising a brow, Deidara pointed to the soiled bikini bottoms and pushed off the rest his own swim trunks in the process.

"Oh... Oh!" Sasori gasped at he caught on. "Yeah let's go have a shower."

Scooping Sasori up in his arms, Deidara carried him off down the hall towards the bathroom. In there while he prepared the shower, Sasori looked at the bikini bitterly.

"You wrecked it."

Turning back, Deidara sent the older man a confused look. "Huh?"

"The bikini. The bottoms and top are all stretched out."

"Okay? So go buy a new one then, yeah."

Sasori scoffed at that ridiculous remark. "Oh no." He disagreed with a dark chuckle. "If you want to something like this again, you're the one who has to - "

"No way I'm wearing a bikini!"

"...I was going to say purchase one since they're so damn expensive, but yeah sure." Sasori sneered taking the garb off. "I now see what makes you like binkis so much. Now it's YOUR turn to wear one next time."

"Ah jeeze."

-x-

Monday afternoon came along and the group of friends met for lunch, all ready to fill Sasori and Deidara in on the juicy vacation details. As well as show off who was able to get the best tan...Kakuzu...

"We hit watermelons!" Recalled Tobi excitedly. "And Hidan couldn't decide if he liked the shade or the sun more!"

Hidan laughed and nodded. "I can tell you this much, I sure as hell loved the bikini babes. Poor Deidara missed out on ALL. OF. THE. FUN."

Deidara wiped the spit droplets off of his face from Hidan yelling at him again. He then laughed alongside the others and nodded, listening to every story they had to say. Sasori on the other hand seemed indifferent and chose not to listen but to rather focus in on Deidara. This one didn't think it was possible for the guy to get any more delicious.

Things can change after you've spent the whole weekend having copious amount of passionate and loving sex though.

"Ah!" Deidara jolted in his seat as an alarm went off on his phone. "Looks like I have to head back to work, yeah."

"Bye Dei!" Hidan and the rest of the gang called out.

Getting up however, Deidara leaned over and pressed his lips to Sasori's in a sweet kiss. Which of course was happily returned. "Bye Sasori, see you later." He mumbled before pressing a fainter kiss this time to the redheads lips.

"Yeah, bye brat." Responded Sasori now with a love smitten smile.

The Akatsuki looked at the touching scene with wide eyes and their jaws dropped.

"The fuck! When did you two get together!?"

The two looked up at their friends and quickly realized their mistake. Wrapping his arm around Sasori, Deidara smiled at the group; Hidan in particular.

"You were correct. Sasori did poison me, yeah." He sighed, dragging him up so they were standing together.

"Huh!?"

Wrapping his arm around his boyfriends waist, Deidara lead Sasori away so he wouldn't be left alone to deal with the hyenas. Calling back though, Deidara smiled from ear to ear. "I too got to see a bikini!"

"Brat - shut up!"

The gang may not know exactly what had happened that weekend; especially after the bikini had been indeed thrown out. However if they were to currently look under Sasori's shirt, there would be the hickey teeny bikini shape Deidara had so lovingly bestowed upon him.

* * *

first deisaso is complete-o


End file.
